


The Blood War

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, all tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Characters, warnings, and all that. Not every character is listed, considering that I didn't have the list ready when I made this. Though I now have more than this.</p><p>Consider these main characters, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters, warnings, and all that. Not every character is listed, considering that I didn't have the list ready when I made this. Though I now have more than this.
> 
> Consider these main characters, I guess.

This story will contain violence, blood, gore, adult language, possible abusive references or actions, murder, theft, and much more. The core focus of this story is to tell a story about a war forming between Lowbloods and Highbloods. It's similar to the rebellion, except there's a war. It would probably count as a "Mature" rating. I really don't know because I don't understand ratings and all that.  
  
CHARACTERS:  
While some are named, there are millions of trolls involved. As names are generated, they will be added. My plan for this was to have 31 legislacerators. I have six named, including Redglare. I won't promise that everyone listed will be used, but I will try my best to use everyone. I highly doubt the Zahhaks will be mentioned because I never do. I really don't know why. I will have fantrolls in here. If you steal my fantrolls or use them without my permission, I will hunt you down and put Ravern's lusus in your bed.

 

**CANON CHARACTERS**

**DESCENDANTS**

Karkat Vantas  
Aradia Megido  
Tavros Nitram  
Sollux Captor  
Nepeta Leijon  
Kanaya Maryam  
Terezi Pyrope  
Vriska Serket  
Equius Zahhak  
Gamzee Makara  
Eridan Ampora  
Feferi Peixes

** DANCESTORS **

Kankri Vantas  
Damara Megido  
Rufioh Nitram  
Mituna Captor  
Meulin Leijon  
Porrim Maryam  
Latula Pyrope  
Aranea Serket  
Horuss Zahhak  
Kurloz Makara  
Cronus Ampora  
Meenah Peixes

**ANCESTORS**

The Signless  
The Handmaid  
The Summoner  
The Psiioniic  
The Disciple  
The Dolorosa  
Neophyte Redglare  
Marquise Spinneret Mindfang  
Executor Darkleer  
The Grand Highblood  
Orphaner Dualscar  
Her Imperious Condescension

**LUSII**

  
Pyralspite  
Crabdad  
Ram Mom  
Tinkerbull  
Bicyclops  
Pounce De Leon  
Mothergrub  
Dragonmom  
Spidermom  
Aurthour  
Goatdad  
Seahorsedad  
Glb'golyb   


**FANTROLLS**

**DESCENDANTS**

Devora Atheri (deh-vore-a a-ther-i)  
Ameris Lernai (a-meer-iss lair-nay)

** ANCESTORS **

Ravern Atheri (Ra-vern a-ther-i)  
Sanire Lernai (san-ire lair-nay)

Eracis (air-a-sis I haven't made a last name for him)  
Amanda Blayke (Blake but it has a y, which produces more of an "ay" sound)

** LUSII **

Any lusus that wasn't listed under canon characters-

**Specific lusii:**

Vipermom

Vipermom is a large, female bush viper. She is the lusus of Devora. That's pretty much it other than the fact that she is very poisonous.

  
All fantrolls and fan lusii © me  
Canon Characters © Andrew Hussie  
Homestuck, Alternia, etc. © Andrew Hussie  
Inspired by: [War March by Chromamancer](http://pre12.deviantart.net/5483/th/pre/i/2011/109/4/0/war_march_by_chromamancer-d3bp3ja.jpg) | [United We Stand Divided We Fall by Two Steps From Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0zdqeivGaU)


	2. Chapter 1: Training Grounds

. : Orientation : .  
  
A group of around 100 or more trolls- specifically highbloods -stood in the middle of the training grounds outside of the Alternian Legislacerator Bureau. Their castes ranged from teal-jade to violet. No one was higher than violet. No one was lower than teal. Three people stood in front of them all. One of them, a large, male violetblood, the second, a shorter, but tall, female tealblood, and the last a male, teal-ceruleanblood who was about the same height as the female. The "army", as some would describe it, was paying full attention to the tealblood as she spoke. Her tone was authoritative. It was loud enough to get everyone's attention and for everyone to hear her from the back, but also loud enough to hurt her a bit, though no one in the group knew this. Only the three of them.  
  
"...I will not accept lying, laziness, backtalk, excuses, complaining, or anything similar. It's your job to enforce the laws of Alternia, and protect the trolls of Alternia, and you will do so, or face the consequences. You will be trained to defend yourself and others, to attack, as there's no chance of you not having to fight back, in accuracy, and several other minor and major abilities. Your trainer will depend on your caste. If you fail to do your job, then you will be removed. If you commit any major crimes, you're going to be hanged. Regardless of your rank or caste. Failure to appear at trials or meetings is not acceptable. I'm not going to be nice about this. If your lusus is venomous or aggressive, you will have to go through another process of controlling it. If your lusus attacks someone, the person blamed depends on the situation. Purposely harming someone's lusus will result in suspension. If you agitate a lusus and it kills you, that's not our problem."  
  
One troll, and young female, was standing at the front of the group, directly in front of the woman. She hadn't looked away once. A few trolls who had looked around and spotted her had already acknowledged the fact that they both look alike; same horns, same eyes, and pretty much every feature was the same. The only difference was the shape of her eyes and nose, which was barely different, and her height. Their first thoughts were something along the lines of "are they related" or some other variation.  
  
The woman, whose name has yet to be revealed, stood at an average height for a tealblood of her age of 7'3. Her eyes were a bright teal, as they'd reached their final stage of change. Her age was rather young though, since she was only 10 sweeps old. Some of the trolls who were rather picky about castes had pointed out the fact that her eyes were more cyan than teal. It's the brightness that makes them that way. It was like they were glowing, which in fact they were. Thanks to the blood coursing through her veins, pure teal and the blood of a dragon who was the second largest lusus in Alternia, she has rather strange genes. How does she get genes from a dragon? As she'd say, it's a long story involving transfusions due to blood loss.  
  
"Assault, whether physical or sexual, murder, misconduct, sexual, physical, mental and emotional abuse and harassment, threats, removing evidence, aiding a criminal, child abuse or neglect, or any serious crime will result in death by hanging with no chance of lower charges. You are here to **enforce** the law, not **break** it. If you are sexually, physically, mentally or emotionally abused, harassed, or assaulted, threatened, or suspect someone else has been or is to another, you are to report it to one of us immediately. From there, we will find whoever did it and if we can confirm it, they will be hanged. If you are found to be giving out information to people outside of the ALB, specifically those lower than us, you will be hanged. Any form of hatred directed at certain castes, or a specific group will result in suspension. Any crime you commit will be taken seriously."  
  
She looked down at the ones in front of her, specifically the young troll. Their eyes met, but there was no tension at all, or discomfort.  
  
"Finally, if you disrespect any of us or those higher than you, you will face charges for that as well."  
  
She then fell silent, and the ceruleanblood spoke.  
  
"You will begin training tomorrow. You are to show up at 5 in the morning. As previously stated, failure to appear will not be tolerated."  
  
He was cut off by complaints from several trolls. The younger troll in the front looked over at someone who muttered "are you fucking serious" a little to loud. They were all drowned out when the violetblood spoke. His voice was low and loud, also sudden, causing several of the trolls to jump. One of them included both of the tealbloods, though the woman showed more of a wince from pain than being startled.  
  
"You can either show up or we'll personally come and get you."  
  
They all fell silent.  
  
"Again. 5 in the morning. No exceptions or excuses. I suggest you leave now." The ceruleanblood's voice was rather cold this time.  
  
  
The three grouped together, while several of the trolls began to leave. The younger tealblood from the front hesitantly walked up to the woman while the two males spoke. She was rather afraid of the violetblood. She'd soon get over that fear. Some of the trolls had then mentally confirmed them having some form of relation. They'd later find out the truth, as well as this woman's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another horrible ending ;u; you're welcome


	3. Chapter 2: The Head Legislacerators and Subjuggulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stalling :3

. : Day 1 : .  
  
The tealblood was standing in the middle of the training grounds, though the exact area was where lusii would normally stay, unless a legislacerator or subjuggulator decided otherwise. The thing that stood out more than anything at all was her lusus- or actually her dragon. Everyone who was outside was either staring at the dragon or moving along; the starers were the new trolls. Still, some of the ones who were used to his presence still stared in amazement because of his size, as well as his protectiveness.   
  
But that wasn't even the beginning of it. The real story behind their bond started off badly. But that's a story for another time. Now, we have to focus on the troll behind her. She turned around and looked down at the troll. Again, it was the one from before.  
  
"Is there anything I can do at all? Because I'm really not comfortable around the others." she told her. She was being honest. She wasn't used to being in groups. Not ones this big, at least. Her voice was rather calm, highly unexpected from anyone near her. As they expected her to be terrified by the dragon. But a few of them knew who she was, and why she wasn't. They've been around her for a while.  
  
"There's nothing to do right now. I guess you can stay here for now." She responded. Her voice was now very quiet. Though this wasn't unusual. She always spoke this way. It made her seem calmer as well. But now, she is calm. "We have an hour left."  
  
The woman sat down, leaning against the dragon. The young troll walked over and calmly sat next to her. It didn't bother her at all. She'd grown up like this. The new legislacerators were mainly staring at her, half surprised that she had the guts to be near "the monstrous thing." They could both hear their comments on him.  
  
"How can it be so big?"  
"That thing's too big to be a lusus...right?"  
"Look at the Empress's lusus."  
"She's pretty brave to be near it."  
"You're all overreacting just because it's a giant dragon."  
"I heard that it kills anyone who dares to come near her."  
  
Most of them were right. He is, in fact, not a lusus, and Condesce's lusus is forty times his size. And yes, he would burn anyone that came near the woman. Throughout her childhood, she'd seen him burn people alive and tear them apart just for coming near her. One person, a blueblood, came too close, and he bit him in half. It was understandable. He was a wild dragon, naturally protective over his young. Though she was a troll and not a dragon, he treated her as if she was. He still does.  
  
"That's murder!" they'd say. She'd just scoff. "It's his natural instinct when someone comes near me to go into a defensive mode. He only tries to keep me safe."  
  
But there was one question almost everyone had asked by now: who the hell is this woman and why has she stayed anonymous? That'd change soon. She just didn't feel like saying her name by now. Though the minute she reveals her identity, anyone who didn't know would probably feel like a complete dumbass, as she's one of the most popular legislacerators in Alternia. That's not saying that just because   
  
The cerulean blood came out of the building. His eyes landed on the group, and they suddenly fell silent. It was common. A sign of respect, though they never had enough respect to do the same for her. He walked over to the two, sighing at their lack of respect towards her. If they could respect him, then they can respect her. She's just as important as he is. The woman looked up at him, but the girl stared at the ground, only listening to him getting closer. She moved closer to her, not trusting anyone yet. Though she'd met him before, she wasn't comfortable with anyone yet. And that was two sweeps ago.  
  
"I need you to do something before we start here." He said, his voice just as emotionless as his expression.  
  
"Okay?" she answered.  
  
The young tealblood stared off into the distance, which to her was just darkness like everything else. Little did the others know, she was blind. She'd already gotten complaints for accidentally bumping into them. It's not her fault that she was blind.  Her attention shifted to the woman as soon as she felt her move, then she stood up. The young troll stared ahead of her, focusing on their voices and movements. The older woman walked past her and she followed her movements with her head. She was moving towards the head legislacerator. She hadn't been listening, so she didn't know what he told her to do.  
  
"I'm fine." She heard her say, which caught her attention. Why was she saying that?  
  
"I'm just asking."  
  
She looked up at them, managing to look at the right angle and stare directly at the woman. Feeling her stare, she looked back at her. They both knew they'd made eye contact. The girl raised an eyebrow, not having to speak, or even wanting to.  
  
"I'll be back." she told her, then went into the court.  
  
The man looked down at the girl. She didn't move from her spot next to the dragon. She just sat there, motionless and silent. If it weren't for her breathing, he'd think she was dead. For the energetic person he knew her as when she was younger, she was pretty calm. She'd always run around the place, or even beg to do something that allowed her to move around. He would ask, but he didn't want to bother her. But something caught his attention, causing his gaze to snap directly towards the group. Of course, it was a comment. Not a scream. Not a movement. Just something that pissed him off.  
  
"I heard that she's very violent compared to the other Legislacerators, but he doesn't do anything about it."  
"Shows what kind of legislacerator he is..."  
  
He did nothing because he knew why she was violent: she's been a legislacerator for three sweeps, equal to six and a half years. She's built up a lot of stress. That stress has caused her to be violent. He, personally, believed that there was another source of her violence. That being her matesprit. He knew it was an unhealthy matespritship, and just as illegal.  
  
Another story for another time...  
  
Sooner than expected, the woman came back. Though now followed by the same violetblood that was seen the previous day. He looked at both of them, acknowledging the fact that they were walking close together, unlike what she normally does. She keeps her distance at all times, unless it comes to five people. They were two of those five people.  There was a lot of tension between the two, and she was very aware of it.  Did she care? Not really. It's something she tried to ignore.  
  
They stopped in front of the ceruleanblood. The woman walked back over to the girl and she immediately stood up.  
  
"I'm guessing you're both ready?" the ceruleanblood spoke.  
  
"Yeah." the tealblood answered at the same time as the violetblood.  
  
He sighed mentally. "Let's just get it over with then.." He then walked towards the group. The other three followed him silently. Judging from the looks of the group, it'd be a long day of irritation, anger, pain and possible disappointment...


	4. Chapter 3: Names (WIP)

. : Day 1 cont. : .   
  
Every troll in the Training Grounds now had their lusii with them. A sense of safety flooded over all of them, except those that had no lusus. There were few that didn't have them, however. One of them just happened to be the young tealblood. At least they thought she didn't. But rather than exploding with headache-inducing growls, shrieks, hisses, screams, arguments, talking, laughter, roars, and other various noises, everything was silent. Few lusii were making their normal, low growls, purrs, faint hisses, and other noises that were basically uncontrollable. This silence was brought on by one specific lusus. That lusus was the lusus of the tealblood. Its size scared even the bravest of the Subjugglators in the group. Even the lusii were slightly intimidated. But then again, who wouldn't be? Other than the woman herself, and the two men. Though they wouldn't say if they were intimidated   
  
Their attention shifted when a woman- previously hidden by the dragon -walked back inside. She was wearing what appeared to be a full black outfit, lined with cerulean. She walked at a fast pace; they were surprised she either didn't trip over her own feet or wasn't running. She was at least 7'2, an average height for her caste. Just judging by her appearance, which was hard since she was moving. But just as quickly as she'd appeared, she vanished into he building. As soon as she was gone, they looked back at the other three. They were now staring down at the group. No one could tell what they were thinking. Their eyes basically glazed over, not a single emotion showing through. Not even calmness. It's like they're dead, but obviously they're not.  
  
They observed their expressions. Several Legislacerators stared at the two Head Legislacerators with rapt attention. Others were either careless, already showing no expression, some only to come off with a bored or seemingly angry or sad expression, or fear. The woman looked directly at her lusus, knowing the source of the fear. He looked back at her, knowing what she was thinking. They all just watched the two until the other woman came back. Everyone looked at her, and more confusion arose. The sky-blueblood walked back to her position by the ceruleanblood. Following her was a group of both Subjugglators and Legislacerators. All of them were high ranks, obviously. Their expressions- or rather lack of -made them all feel increasingly inferior. But the ones that caught their attention were two Legislacerators. They were both dressed in black, having the same design, except female and male versions. The woman looked around 12, meaning she wasn't that old. He didn't look much older than her. There was another teal-cerulean blood; she seemed to be around the middle of the high ranks. There was another male beside her, and he looked like her; same horns, same eye color- possibly -and everything. Nothing was different besides his height and gender.  
  
Then there's the violetblood. A tall, actually terrifying to some of them, female Subjugglator, dressed in nothing more than black; black, gray, and only her sign being violet, but even it's not the same color as her caste like it should be. It's actually really dark. Her face paint was perfectly done to resemble a snake, fangs and possibly a blood drop from the eyes. The same fang-shape extended from the outer corners of her eyes and curved down, stopping just under the edge of her eye. Her horns extended up and split at the top, resembling a Y. She walked next to the teal-cerulean blood. They could suggest she was the girl's partner. Lastly for this Subjugglator, there's giant snake slithering alongside her. Its tongue flicked out, and it looked around, smelling and tasting the air every few seconds. Intimidating? No. Unnerving? Yes. There were two more trolls, both female. Though there was nothing different about them. They looked alike in every possible way. Definitely twins. They were the same height as the woman who'd brought them there.  
  
Really, names would be a blessing at this point.  
  
Nothing was said. The silence was discomforting. With the presence of the largest lusus in probably all of Alternia, very high ranking Legislacerators and Subjugglators, the two Head Legislacerators and the Head Subjugglator, no one dared to speak. The silence wasn't complete, considering a conversation between the two Head Legislacerators and a few trolls in the group who had actually dared to do just that. The dragon looked down on the group, and they looked back at it. Its eyes were faintly glowing, though very far from what they can be. Normally, they'd be blindingly bright. Literally. It was a muscular beast, highly expected for a dragon its size. But its eyes were directly on the young tealblood. She looked at it, and the trolls watching stared between the two. The older tealblood came back out, then looked directly at the two, then went down to the younger tealblood and spoke to her. The few around her were eavesdropping to the best of their ability. This woman spoke very quietly. How anyone was able to hear her was beyond them.  
  
This entire orientation was nothing more than turning heads, growing intimidation, poorly hidden fear, confusion, impatience from the group and dead silence from the people who are supposed to be introducing themselves. The Legislacerators were patient, while Subjugglators were naturally impatient. The ceruleanblood walked to the front of the group, and everyone in the front looked at him. Legislacerators were more respectful obviously, as they gave full attention and the ones that were speaking immediately became silent. Subjugglators, however, weren't as respectful. A few continued talking, until they were silenced by the violetblood. He simply stared across the group, observing every Legislacerator there. The tealblood stood back up and walked to him and became silent again.  
  
Though he stared at one person who was glaring at him, the hatred plastered all over his face. He grew slightly irritated.  
  
"First of all, I suggest that you all start showing respect. I will not accept this, and neither will the other Legislacerators. If you have a problem with me or someone else, either get over it or directly tell us. That does not mean to talk about us behind our backs." he spoke directly to the troll. Instantly, people followed his gaze and saw what he was referring to. The tealblood sighed, already disappointed in the group.  
  
"Secondly, I am the Head Legislacerator, General Eracis Varran." he said, as everyone looked back at him. They all were rather impressed, as becoming the General is the hardest goal that every Legislacerator has at the back of their mind. "As I said yesterday, I will be training anyone whose caste is between cerulean and violet."  
  
They all stared at him, expecting a longer, second speech that never came.  
  
"I am the second Head Legislacerator, Neophyte Redglare, and I will be taking all teal- to ceruleanbloods." the tealblood spoke up.  
  
Almost everyone had heard of her at least once, but no one had met her in person. She was rather popular, mainly due to the fact that she was almost killed two sweeps ago, but also because of her lusus. The few who hadn't heard of her were still confused. Still no one spoke. The violetblood didn't have to introduce himself. If someone didn't know him, there was a major issue. They all knew him. There's no doubt about that. And this is exactly what they were talking about earlier. But they all wanted to know the whos, whats, whens, whys, and hows. They wanted to know everything, from what they're going to do after this to what their lives are going to be like. The rights and wrongs, what's legal and what's not, how they're going to be trained, what will happen to their lusii, and thousands of other questions. Questions that these three people were asked every sweep, and now the answers were drilled into their minds, ready to be repeated once again; just waiting to bolt out of their mouths when the questions came.  
  
The group that came out walked to the front, while Redglare continued speaking.  
  
"You'll 4ll b3 tr41n3d 1nd1v1du4lly, wh1l3 st1ll 4s 4 whol3. You'r3 3xp3ct3d to r3sp3ct th3 oth3r L3g14sl4c3r4tors 4nd Subjuggl4tors w1th r3sp3ct. Th4t 1nclud3s thos3 4round you, wh3th3r you l1k3 th3m or not." She knew this was a problem. Every sweep, there were groups of people who hated one person, or another group of people. "Th3s3 4r3 th3 m41n tr41n3rs you w1ll h4v3 4s1d3 from us onc3 th3 3x4ms 4r3 ov3r."  
  
Half of them looked at the group, while the rest continued staring at Redglare. Upon closer inspection, the group was nothing more than high ranking Legislacerators and Subjugglators, chosen for obvious reasons. Due to a giant snake being right in front of them, several trolls at the front became very uncomfortable. Having something capable of killing you in such short amount of time isn't normally something you want to hover over you. Though she remained in a calm pose, they still believed she'd strike them at any given moment.  
  
"I am Myrian Verłas, and I wiłł be training ałł Advocates after the exams." the sky blueblood spoke first. Everyone stared at her, expecting a hell of a lot more than just one sentence, but she never spoke again.  
  
"I am Ravern Atheri, and I will partially train thosse with venomouss lussii." The violetblood directly in front of them spoke. It was obvious why she had the snake there now. But really, it was with her at all times.  
  
The next person was the female teal-ceruleanblood. She didn't speak at all, though. Most of the group thought she was one of the quiet ones, but the male spoke first.


End file.
